Weight of Living
by firecracker1990
Summary: Ana Steele is a bright young assistant at Grey House. But what happens when her boss introduces her to a world she never knew existed? Will she fall down the rabbit hole, or pull herself out before it's too late? Rated M for possible future lemons and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! So, this is my first 50 Shades of Grey fanfic so it may not be perfect, but I like it. Please let me know what you think! And PM me if you have any suggestions!**

**I do not own 50 Shades of Grey. **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

"Ana seriously… I can't believe you're even considering going to this place." I rolled my eyes, slipping on the short satin dress slowly.

"Jack asked me to go… so I'm going. It's a work thing Kate" Kate studied me cautiously, biting her lip nervously.

"Just be safe okay?" I nodded, smiling as I slipped on my heels.

"It will be fine." I patted her cheek, grabbing my purse and walking outside to meet Jack.

"Hey you look great!" Jack leaned over, kissing my cheek and grinning. I paused, uncomfortable with how casual he was being with me. He opened the door and I got in his car slowly, still feeling uncertain.

"Thanks…"

"You're gonna love this place."

"Maybe if I knew where we were going…" He shook his head, smiling and holding my hand.

"It's a surprise." I sighed, walking in with him slowly. We walked into a fancy hotel and Jack flashed a card at the door, leading me in quickly. I saw a few women wearing short black dresses like mine, but I also noticed a few of them had on black leather collars. I paused, staring at them as Jack pulled me to the back of the hotel.

"It's rude to stare Ana." I nodded, dropping my head and following him in. We walked into a dark room and I froze, seeing people having sex all over the place.

"What kind of place is this?" Jack tightened his hold on my arm, pulling me forward.

"Speak when spoken to." I froze, my heart racing as he pulled me forward.

"Jack I want to go home." He turned quickly, slapping me sharply. I gasped, my eyes wide as I held my cheek.

"You need to learn how to listen." He walked forward, smirking as he grabbed my other wrist. I nodded, terrified of what would happen. He led me down a dark hallway and opened a door, pushing me in and towards a table.

"Jack… take me home" He slapped me again, turning me around and slamming my face down onto the table.

"I said speak when spoken to." I whimpered, nodding again as he ran his hands down my back.

He hit me roughly on my butt, again and again, screaming at me to count out loud and hitting me harder when I didn't. I cried out, tears streaming down my face as he landed one final blow.

He laughed, releasing me for a moment and I saw my opportunity. I threw my head back, head butting him in the nose and knocking him down. I turned, bolting out the door, I heard him behind me and ran down the hallway, going for the doors when I ran straight into someone. I jumped back, my eyes wide as I stared up at the man.

"Hello." He smirked, studying me carefully. I gulped, shrinking back when I felt a hand clap on my shoulder. I jumped, letting out a small yelp as I turned to back away.

"Grey." I froze, staring back at the man as Jack pulled me next to him.

"Hyde."

"This is my new sub. Ana." Mr. Grey studied me carefully but all I could focus on was much I wanted to run.

"Jack I want to leave." He turned, slapping me sharply and tears slipped down my cheeks again.

"She doesn't seem like she knows the game Jack." I shrugged his hand off, stepping away from him slightly.

"Ana if you embarrass me… I swear to god." I shuddered, glancing up at Mr. Grey nervously.

"I was just leaving."

"I'm not done with you yet." Jack reached out to grab me and I turned around, punching him square in the nose. As he stumbled I stepped closer to Mr. Grey.

"I swear to god, if you ever touch me again, I'll break your arm." I shoved him back onto the ground, shaking as I pushed past Mr. Grey.

I walked outside, still shaking as I brushed away my tears.

"Hey." I felt a hand on my back and I jumped, grabbing the man's arm and twisting it.

"Ow Ow! I'm a friend!" I looked up, seeing Mr. Grey wincing and staring at me. I quickly dropped his arm, my eyes wide as I stared at him.

"Sorry…" He nodded, studying me again. I glanced down quickly, feeling tears fill my eyes again.

"Are you… alright?" I shook my head, taking a deep breath as my bottom lip quivered.

"No." He sighed, quickly slipping off his jacket and wrapping it around me.

"Come on."

I followed him without asking questions, because honestly, I had no idea where we were. I didn't know how to get home, and I left my purse in the dark room. He had the valet pull up his car and he opened the door for me, helping me in. I sat down, glancing down at my hands as he got in the car.

We drove for a short while before pulling up to a large building. I studied it, not really focusing on the fact that it was beautiful or magnificent, just that it got me away from Jack.

"Did he hurt you?" I froze, glancing up from under my lashes.

"He tried." He nodded, helping me out slowly. We walked inside and people stared at me. I kept my head down, going for the elevator with Mr. Grey.

We got in and he punched in a code to go to the penthouse.

"Taylor!" We walked inside and I saw a man waiting, smiling kindly at me.

"She needs some clothes." The man nodded, going to the elevator without another word.

"You can file a suit against him." I paused, listening to him talk as he poured two glasses of wine.

"Did you safe word?" I watched as he moved around casually, handing me the glass with a small smile.

"Safe word?"

"Yes. Did you use yours?" I stared at him in confusion and he froze, studying me carefully for a few moments.

"Y-you didn't know what kind of party it was… did you?" I shook my head, quickly downing my wine.

"No."

"You've never… done that before?" I shook my head again, my eyes filling with tears.

"I'm his secretary." I sighed, my eyes burning with unshed tears.

"You work for me?" I glanced up, nodding dumbly as I thought about all the days I accompanied Jack to meetings.

"Yes."

"Damnit." He turned, grumbling to himself while I finished my wine.

"He never told you about this? About being a sub and what it would entail?" I shook my head, not sure what he was talking about. He sighed, pulling out his phone.

"He told me it was a work dinner" He waved to the sofa as he scrolled through his phone, not looking at me.

"Please sit down… make yourself comfortable." I nodded slightly, sitting down and wincing as the cushions met my back side. I stared down at my glass, wishing it were full again. I heard Christian on the phone, angrily hissing at someone. I sighed, running a hand over my face.

Taylor came back, handing me a bag and pointing me towards the bathroom. I walked in slowly, digging through the bag slowly. I flushed, new panties and a new bra… I sighed, slipping on the panties slowly and staring at the bruises across my cheek. I slipped on the soft jeans, flinching as the fabric came in contact with my sensitive skin and pulled the bra on, my whole body shaking still. I managed to untangle my hair with my fingers and I braided it back slowly, slipping on the soft cream colored sweater he got me. I walked down the hall slowly, the soft pad of my feet the only noise.

I saw a large baby grand piano in the corner and paused, studying the bottle of wine on the counter. I drank another glass and poured a third, trying to forget the pain. I looked back to the piano, wondering where Christian went. I peaked down the hall, seeing it was empty before slipping over to the piano. I gently ran my fingers over the ivory keys and sighed, it had been so long. I pressed down on one of the keys to see if it was in tune and grinned, carefully putting my glass of wine on the floor. I cracked my knuckles, stretching out my shoulders before skimming both hands over the keys.

I started playing slowly, shutting my eyes and sighing as my fingers danced over the keys, I felt tears forming behind my eyes and took a deep breath, continuing the play. I opened my eyes, staring at the keys and smiling slightly. I stepped on a different pedal, continuing the song. As I played I lost myself and couldn't help the small smile that graced my lips. I continued playing faster, letting the song flow through me as my fingers moved quickly over the keys.

I shut my eyes again, keeping them closed for the rest of the song as I played it by heart. I nodded my head to the music, grinning as I remembered all the times I use to play. As the song slowed I felt my smile slipping and I thought of Jack's hands on me… of him hitting me. I took a deep breath, letting the song turn melancholy before picking up again. I couldn't stop the song once I started, it just kept flowing out, all of my anger, my pain, it was coming out on the keyboard.

As I came to the end of the song I opened my eyes slowly, hitting the last few keys and sighing. I grazed my fingers over the keyboard again before reaching for my wine. I froze as I sat up, seeing Mr. Grey, Taylor, and a woman all staring at me. I gulped, sitting up quickly and shutting the lid over the keys.

"Sorry… I uh… I just wanted to play…" I felt my cheeks flushing as I spoke. Taylor and the woman smiled, but Mr. Grey stared at me in confusion.

"That was beautiful." I gave a small nod, feeling my cheeks redden.

"Thanks."

"We're having a meeting… with some people who can take care of Jack… you'll have to tell them what happened." I blanched, glancing down nervously.

"Thank you so much for making sure I was fine… and getting me clothes… but I think I'd like to go home…"

"Ana we have to stop him."

"I just need to transfer to a different department… it's not a big deal." I could feel myself shaking as I backed away.

"I need to go, excuse me." I dodged down the hall, hitting the button for the elevator and nervously snapping the hair tie around my wrist.

"I'll take you home." I jumped again, turning to see Mr. Grey studying me.

"You don't have to…"

"I want to." I nodded, giving him a weak smile and then looking back down at the ground.

"Thank you." We walked down to the garage in silence and he opened the door for me again. I slid in, sighing as I leaned my head against the window.

"You should go to the doctor." I shook my head, giving him a small smile.

"I'll be fine." He bit his lip and nodded, continuing to drive. I told him the address and watched the streets fly by. He parked the car and we sat in silence for a long moment.

"Thank you Christian." He nodded, studying me curiously as I got out of the car. I walked towards the apartment slowly, wrapping my arms around myself. I was more than aware of the fact that Mr. Grey hadn't left yet as I walked up the stairs knocking on the door loudly to wake Kate.

"Ana? What are you… Ana!" She screamed, tackling me when she saw me.

"What the hell happened to you?" She glanced over my shoulder at the car and he pulled away, speeding off into the night.

"Who was that?"

"No one Kate… I need a drink." She nodded, pulling me inside and locking the door. She studied me as I walked to the kitchen, pouring myself a large glass of water.

"Ana. You need to tell me what happened." I glanced up, my eyes watering as I studied her.

"Jack… he took me to this weird party…" We spent the night talking, and crying… and drinking.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers! So I'm going to try to have my posting day be Saturday, but I think I'm going to post a few more chapters tonight, just to see what you think. I'm afraid I am very rusty, since I probably haven't really written anything since in a while, so please bare with me, because I'm taking a lot of time rereading chapters and making sure everything flows well.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 50 Shades of Grey, it's characters, blah blah blah. You know the rest.**

I didn't have work until Monday and I didn't leave the apartment the entire weekend. I drank my pain away, and by Monday morning I was ready for work. I took a long shower, my face was still covered bruises, and my butt stung slightly, but I could cover my face with makeup and ignore the pain. I slipped on a pair of black tights, slipping on a grey off the shoulder sweater dress. I added a black belt a slipped on a pair of black heels. I twisted my hair into a messy ponytail and did my makeup, covering all of the marks carefully.

By the time I had to go to work I looked perfect. I slipped on my bracelets and necklace and grabbed my bag, heading downstairs slowly.

"So who do you work for now?"

"I don't know… I'll figure it out when I get there." I slipped on my jacket, kissing Kate's cheek as she handed me a travel mug of coffee. I smiled, waving as I headed out. When I stepped outside, I found my purse from the night of the party sitting on the doorstep. I paused, bending down and opening it. I saw everything was inside, as well as my cell phone and keys to my apartment. I sighed, shoving the small clutch into my large purse and hailing a cab to work.

I walked inside, smiling at Angela our receptionist and heading over to human resources.

"I need to be transferred…"

"Oh Mr. Grey's already taken care of your transfer… you're to report to his office." I froze, studying the woman carefully.

"Mr… Mr. Grey's office?" She nodded, smiling brightly at me before clicking away on her computer. I gulped, going to the elevator slowly, I hit the top floor, hearing the door ring loudly. I stepped off the elevator slowly, nervous with what was happening. I walked over to the receptionist, smiling kindly.

"I'm Ana Steele… I was told to report to Mr. Grey's office?" She glanced up, smiling brightly at me.

"This way" I walked down the hall with her and she knocked on a large black door, stepping back slightly.

"Come in!" She opened the door, smiling at me and waving me in. I took a step forward, nervous with what might happen.

"Ah Miss Steele." I nodded, standing awkwardly in the middle of his office.

"Um… I was told to come here by human resources." He nodded again, smiling at me.

"Yes, you're here for your new job." I paused, giving him a small smile.

"I'm sorry… what job?" He flashed a smile and I tried not to melt under his grey stare.

"You're my new assistant." I froze, my eyes widening. His smile faltered at what I'm assuming was my panicked stare.

"Okay…" He grinned again, obviously pleased with himself.

"Your desk is right outside." I nodded, turning around and seeing a box with my things already on the desk. I hung up my jacket, putting down my coffee and unpacking the box. I stared at my things, a wall of anger suddenly hitting me.

I walked over to his office, knocking loudly and opening the door. He glanced up in confusion, studying me cautiously.

"I didn't ask you to do this…" He looked up, his expression caught between amusement and fear.

"No. You didn't."

"I don't need you to take care of me Mr. Grey… I can handle myself." He nodded again, standing up slowly and shutting the door.

"I did this so you wouldn't have to face him."

"This isn't an episode of Law and Order. I can deal." He studied me again, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that why you're wearing so much makeup? Because you can deal so well." I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him.

"Don't act like you know what I went through because you don't." I angrily stepped forward, furious he assumed he knew how I felt.

"I know what it's like to be a victim." I felt my face redden and shook my head, turning away from him.

"I'm not a victim. I'm just a stupid girl who put herself in a stupid position and learned her lesson. Don't take pity on me Mr. Grey. I'm fine." He nodded and I took a deep breath.

"Is that all?" It was my turn to nod.

"Thank you." I turned, walking out slowly and shutting the door. I finished unpacking my desk, surprised he hadn't fired me for my outburst.

He had me sent a few emails, read a few things, but my day was boring until lunch time.

"Ana, we have a meeting." I nodded, standing slowly and grabbing my notebook and pen, as well as his agenda book. I walked beside him quietly, keeping my head down until we got to the conference room. He held the door open, guiding me in with a smile. I paused, not sure where to sit.

"You can sit anywhere." I nodded, giving him a grateful smile and sitting near the corner. He sat beside me, pulling out his cell phone with a small smile. I drew a random flower on the corner of my notebook, glancing up as more members started arriving.

"My damned secretary hasn't showed up yet! Just wait until she comes in… she's gonna get an earful." My head snapped up, my eyes wide as Jack's voice rang through the room. Mr. Grey sat up quickly, his shoulders tense as he glanced at me. I gulped, knowing my face was pale. I looked back down, my heart racing as Mr. Grey moved his seat a fraction closer to mine.

"Ana?" I shut my eyes tightly, glancing up at him.

"Why are you here with Grey?" My stomach was in knots and I couldn't speak. I opened my mouth but nothing would come out. I shut it quickly, giving Mr. Grey a withering look.

"She's been transferred. She's my assistant now." Jack narrowed his eyes, looking back to me.

"You can't just steal my secretary."

"Since I own this company, I can do whatever I want." I knew I looked like a deer in the headlights because that's how I felt. I stood up quickly, needing to get away.

"Excuse me…" I slipped behind Mr. Grey, walking past Jack to leave. He turned towards me and I flinched, quickly dodging out of the conference room. I practically ran to the bathroom, a hand over my mouth as I pushed into a stall. After emptying the contents of my stomach I sighed, rinsing my mouth in the sink. I ran my hands over my face, studying my reflection and deciding I looked fine. I walked out of the bathroom, headed back to the conference room when I saw Mr. Grey and Jack standing and yelling. I saw others watching and paused, not sure what to do.

I took another small step forward, taking a deep breath and opening the door. They both quieted as I walked in and I walked back to my seat, keeping my eyes down as I picked up my notebook.

"Let's get started." I spoke quickly, sitting down and turning to the presenter who looked ashen and nervous. He gave a nervous laugh, looking like he might cry. I took notes over the presentation quickly, as well as drew a few pictures to keep myself entertained.

After, we walked over to the elevator and I stepped in first, seeing Jack throw me a scowl as the doors closed. I sighed, slumping against the elevator and running a hand over my face.

"Are…" Mr. Grey drifted off, his eyes full of concern. I glanced up, biting my lip and giving him a small smile.

"Thank you." He nodded, smiling back as we reached our floor.

I spent the day hyped up on coffee so I wouldn't fall asleep and by 5 o'clock I was exhausted. I stood slowly, feeling the room spin and latching onto my chair. I took a deep breath, hearing his door open.

"Everything alright?" I flashed a quick smile, grabbing my jacket.

"Everything's fine." He nodded, studying me for a few minutes.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" I froze, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Um… tonight?" He nodded, his eyes guarded but his smile playful. I wanted to say no, but he'd done so much for me I couldn't make the words leave my lips.

"Sure." He flashed a grin, nodding and slipping on his jacket.

"I know the perfect place." I nodded, pulling on my jacket and jamming everything into my purse, walking with him to the elevator.

I was a little surprised when he drove back to his apartment building.

"I have the best cook in the city." I nodded, shrugging as we headed to the elevator. I was exhausted, all I could think about was curling up in my sweatpants and bunny slippers and going to bed, but here I was, at my bosses' penthouse… again. For dinner.

We walked inside and I took off my jacket, Taylor came forward with a grin, taking my jacket and purse. I thanked him, following Mr. Grey into the kitchen.

"Hi Gail." The woman grinned up at him and whatever she was cooking smelled delicious.

"I bought a friend… I hope there's enough for two." The woman turned, beaming at me.

"Oh of course there is!" She grinned, hugging me and laughing. I smiled nervously, hugging her back and looking around the kitchen.

"Can I help do anything?" She laughed, shaking her head and shooing me out of the kitchen. I walked over to the living room, not sure what to do with myself.

"So how did the first day go?" Mr. Grey handed me a glass of wine and I shrugged, sipping it slowly.

"It was alright. What do you think Mr. Grey? Will I still have a job after my outburst?" He glanced up, smirking at me.

"One, call me Christian, we're not in the office. Two, I like when people talk back to me. It gives me a reality check." I raised an eyebrow, surprised by his comment.

"Reality check?" He nodded, sitting on the sofa slowly.

"Yeah, people treat me like I'm a billionaire… I mean, I am, but sometimes it's nice to be knocked down a few pegs." I smiled again, nodding slightly.

"You're a great person." He chuckled, his eyes on me as I walked towards the piano. I grazed my fingers over the keys, glancing up and flushing as I caught his stare.

"You play beautifully." I shrugged, feeling my cheeks redden as I pressed down on a G.

"I'm alright… do you play?" He nodded, walking over with his wine. I sat down on the bench and he sat on the other side, smiling as he put his wine on the floor. I copied him, listening to him play quietly. I smiled, shaking out my hands and watching his as he played. I worked at the opposite end of the keyboard, playing a different tune, but making it work in. I felt his eyes on me, but I couldn't take my eyes off of his hands or I would mess up.

"That's wonderful." I grinned, changing into heart and soul. He chuckled, playing the other part as I continued playing. We were both laughing and playing, our shoulders bumping together.

I looked up, seeing Gail peaking around the corner of the kitchen and grinning. I smiled back curiously, glancing over to Christian.

We ate dinner and I played with my food, still feeling kind of sick with what happened with Jack.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" I glanced up quickly, shaking my head giving a small smile.

"No it's great… I'm just not very hungry."

"You skipped lunch today." I paused, studying him with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged, taking another bite.

"What? I pay attention to things." I chuckled, shaking my head and taking a bite to appease him.

"Well thank you for the lovely dinner." He nodded, smiling down at me.

"Any time Ana." I grabbed my purse and jacket, pulling out my phone and checking the time.

"Let me drive you." I looked up quickly, giving him a small smile.

"No you've done enough for one day… I can catch a cab." He rolled his eyes, grabbing his keys and jacket and walking over to the elevator.

"Nonsense." I sighed, feeling my cheeks flush as I walked with him.

"Thank you." He nodded, smiling again as the doors opened.

After dropping me off, he waited again until I was inside before he left. I smiled, locking the door and walking into the living room.

"Where have you been?" I smiled and shrugged, feeling my cheeks redden.

"At Christian Grey's penthouse…" Her eyes widened and she pulled me to sit beside her.

"Tell me everything." And I did. We spent the night talking and laughing until it was time for bed and I curled up, his grey eyes flashing through my mind.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! So, I fell asleep last night before I could post Chapter 3, and my boyfriend is coming to stay with me, so unfortunately, this will be the last chapter for a couple of days. Please keep reviewing! I'm loving all of your requests and thoughts on this.**

**1.) Sorry this is such a long chapter, most of them will probably be around 2,000 words, but this one well... I couldn't quite find a good place to cut it off any earlier than I did.**

**2.)I love you all and appreciate every single email I get about someone favoriting my story or following me, and especially the reviews! It has been a very long time since I've written, and the amazing response this story is getting is a huge motivator.**

**Please Review!**

The next two months passed the same way, we'd finish work, go back to his apartment for dinner, and watch TV for a few hours while we talked casually. The night was usually spent with me practically in tears from how funny Christian was. And I was finding myself getting more and more concerned with what he thought of me. I tried to look impeccable for work, I wanted to impress him in every little thing he asked me to do… and I realized I was falling. Hard.

I woke up early again, taking a warm shower and blowing my hair dry. I ran my fingers through it, doing my makeup lightly and spending more time on my eyes. I smiled back at myself, curling my eye lashes and putting mascara on. I slipped on some light pink lip gloss and smiled, smacking my lips as I walked into my closet.

"Kate can I borrow something?"

"Sure!" I smiled at my reflection, I wore a black long sleeved dress with a scooped neck and a pair of red heels. I studied my reflection, wondering if the dress was too short.

"It's the perfect length."

"It's mid thigh Kate."

"It's not a crime to show some skin." I rolled my eyes, sticking my tongue out at her as I slipped on a few bracelets and a necklace, walking downstairs slowly.

"If I get fired it's your fault." She rolled her eyes at me, throwing me my purse. I chuckled, slipping on my jacket as I stepped outside. I made it down the first two stairs before realizing there was a shiny silver car parked outside my apartment. I paused, watching the driver door open.

"Good morning." I gulped, staring at Christian as he walked around the car, leaning against the passenger side.

"What uh… what are you doing here?" He shrugged, smiling as he opened the passenger door.

"I'm giving you a ride to work." I nodded, feeling my cheeks redden. I knew Kate was probably looking out the window, wondering why he was here again.

"Okay." He smiled wider as I walked forward, slipping in the car. He shut the door behind me, walking around and getting in. We talked casually as we drove to work and we parked in the garage. As we stepped off the elevator I felt eyes on me. I sighed, glancing down slightly as we walked toward his office. He walked in and I took off my jacket, hanging it up and going to make his coffee. I walked back from the break room slowly, keeping my eyes on the coffee so it wouldn't spill.

"So this is how you got the job." I jumped, spilling the coffee everywhere.

"Jack… what are you doing here?" I grabbed tissues off my desk and tried to clean up the mess.

"I just wanted to see why you transferred… but I can see it's because that pretty little body of yours has been put to work." I looked up, my eyes wide as I stared at him.

"Excuse me?" He rolled his eyes, lounging on my desk casually as I continued to clean up the coffee.

"Just because you fucked the boss, doesn't mean I'm done with you." I sighed, standing up slowly and dusting off my dress.

"I suggest you leave Jack… before I break your nose again." He laughed, pushing off the desk and lunging forward. I tried to dodge away but he was too quick, he slammed me back against the wall of Christian's office, his forearm pressed against my neck. I grabbed his arm, trying to push him back but he had one hand on my waist, and his arm pressing down on my throat.

"You'll be mine soon enough Ana." The office door opened and I glanced at Christian, seeing his hands were in fists as he stood rigidly. He pulled out his cell phone, pressing a button before walking forward, grabbing Jack by the collar and throwing him onto the floor. I gasped, air rushing back into my lungs as I curled over, trying to catch my breath.

When I looked back up, Taylor was running down the corridor and Christian was on top of Jack, punching him.

"I've got him." Taylor pulled Christian back, grabbing Jack and leading him to the back of our floor. I looked up at Christian, seeing his face was flushed and he was still furious. He turned, walking into his office and slamming the door. I knew it wouldn't be long before the news of what happened spread through the office and I knew, I'd surely get fired for it. I walked back to the break room, my hands shaking as I grabbed a few towels and walked back to the spilt coffee. I wiped it up quickly, walking back and making Christian's coffee again. I kept my eyes down as I walked over to his office, knocking lightly.

"What?" His voice was a bitter snap and I took a deep breath, slowly opening the door and standing in the doorway. He looked up, his eyes wide as he took me in.

"Ana…" I walked in slowly, shutting the door and putting his coffee down on his desk.

"Are you alright?" I walked around his desk, reaching down and picking up his hands. His knuckles were bloodied and I could only imagine what Jack's face looked like. He laughed bitterly, pulling his hands out of mine.

"Am I alright? You were the one assaulted… are you?" I nodded quickly, reaching for his hands again.

"Take off your jacket." He did as he was told, studying me as I led him to the bathroom. I sat him down on the toilet, digging through the cabinets before finding a first aid kit. I put his hands in the sink and he flinched as the water ran down on them.

"Sorry." He didn't answer, just continued to watch me as I cleaned his wounds. After I was done cleaning them I wrapped them in a towel, kneeling in front of him as I wiped Neosporin over his knuckles, wrapping gauze over them and taping it down. I ran my thumbs gently over the gauze before leaning down and kissing across his knuckles.

"A kiss makes it better." He nodded again, still studying me as I glanced up at him from under my lashes.

"Thank you." I nodded, giving him a small smile and squeezing his hands before standing up slowly. I cleaned up the bathroom and threw away the wrappers before walking back into his office. He followed me, studying me as I moved around the room.

There was a knock on the office door and I walked forward to open it, seeing Taylor standing in the doorway. I stepped back, glancing over to Christian as he walked in. I stepped out of the office, shutting the door and going over to my desk. I ended up having to cancel the majority of his appointments for the day as well as reschedule them since they had to do with our budget and districts. Two hours after lunch Taylor finally left, smiling slightly. I glanced back down to what I was doing and then realized he was still standing by my desk. I glanced up, giving him a small smile.

"Yes Taylor?" He glanced over to Christian's door, seeing it was closed.

"Are you alright?" I smiled, nodding slightly as I studied him.

"Yes. Thank you very much Taylor." He nodded, smiling again before leaving. The rest of the afternoon was spent with Christian in meetings and me responding to more emails.

As the end of the day came I sighed, standing up slowly and stretching out. I felt my back crack and sighed, twisting my hair back from my face and pulling it into a ponytail.

"Hey Ana?" I turned slowly, seeing he had a stack of papers.

"I know it's time to leave… but I kind of need you to stay late…" I nodded, internally grumbling as I took the papers.

"You can work from my office." I grabbed his agenda book and my laptop, following him in. I stifled a yawn as I put the things down on the corner of his desk.

I pulled a chair over and crossed my legs, grabbing the first paper.

"What is all of this?"

"A contract that we have to type up tonight. We're buying a company." I nodded, brushing it off and sifting through the papers.

I started typing what he told me and worked on the contract, my feet starting to ache. I kicked off my heels, curling my toes and smiling at the relief.

I noticed him rolling up his sleeves and I smiled, happy we could at least be comfortable.

"I'm starving." I glanced up as he spoke, looking at the time on the computer screen.

"Probably because it's 8." He laughed, running his hands over his face and sighing.

"How close are you to finishing?" I looked down, glancing over to the stack of papers.

"I'm almost done this page…" He nodded, sighing and stretching.

"We can finish it tomorrow, save what you have." I nodded, saving it and walking over to put my laptop back on the desk. I sorted out the piles that had been typed and the ones that hadn't and put them on my desk.

"How do you feel about Chinese?" I shrugged, slipping on my heels slowly.

"Fine by me." He nodded, handing me my jacket. I slipped it on, grabbing my purse and phone and walking with him to the elevator.

We sat in his living room, eating dinner and watching TV.

"Sorry for keeping you so late." I shrugged, eating a piece of chicken.

"It's alright… all in the job description." He laughed, nodding and studying my carton. I held it over to him and he smiled, taking a piece of chicken.

"Thanks." I nodded, smiling happily as I stole a carrot from him.

"I love Chinese food." He grinned again, turning back to the TV. I glanced at my phone, sighing when I saw it was almost ten.

"Okay boss, I'll see you tomorrow." He stood up quickly and I rolled my eyes, motioning for him to stay.

"I'm fine Christian, thank you for dinner."

"Will you at least let Taylor drive you?" I nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yes. I will let Taylor drive me." He nodded, calling out for him quickly. I waved as I got in the elevator, standing beside Taylor in silence.

"Thank you for the ride Taylor." He nodded, smiling as I walked up the stairs.

"Okay… what's with the guy driving you home every day?" Kate spoke before I even shut the door and I shrugged, kicking off my heels.

"He's just being nice because of what happened with Jack…"

"I think he's being a little too nice. He better keep his hands to himself." I laughed, rolling my eyes as I headed up to bed.

I cursed as I glanced at the clock, realizing I had over slept. I pulled myself up, showering and throwing on my makeup. I grabbed a pair of black pants and pulled them on quickly, grabbing a silver blouse and slipping it on.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I gave Kate the finger, rolling up my sleeves as I grabbed my bag and jacket.

"See you!" I ran outside, nearly tripping down the stairs. I ran into the street, hailing a cab quickly and jumping in.

I let out a slow breath as I made it into the elevator and seeing I was on time. I ran over to my desk, hanging up my coat and running my hands through my hair. I pulled it up into a loose ponytail and tucked in my shirt.

"Late night?" I squealed and jumped as I saw Christian walking back from the break room with a coffee.

"I'm sorry I slept through my alarm!" I was ready to rattle off excuses but he caught me by surprise, chuckling and shrugging.

"Don't worry about it." I paused, staring at him dumbly.

"Um uh… yeah… thanks." He nodded, walking into his office slowly. I sighed, falling back into my seat and glancing down at my shirt, jumping up when I realized it wasn't buttoned all the way up.

I spent the morning typing up the rest of the contract, printing it all out and having it put in a binder. I walked into his office around lunch time, lugging the large binder and putting it down on the desk.

"Here's your contract"

"Fabulous. Thank you Ana." I nodded, smiling as I turned to leave.

"Would you mind running out and getting lunch today?" I shook my head, leaning in the doorframe.

"What do you want?"

"Sushi." I nodded, glancing at my watch before grabbing my jacket and purse. I headed over the elevator, going in and stretching my neck.

I took in the fresh air, smiling as I walked down the street to the sushi bar. I got our order and headed back, stopping by the lunch room to get sodas.

"I hear they leave together every day…"

"I know… and that she slept with her old boss too." I slowed down as I walked to the vending machines, glancing over to two girls.

"Who are you guys talking about?"

"Mr. Grey's new assistant… She got Jack fired because he made a move on her." I furrowed my brow, studying them.

"Well how did she get him fired? She's just an assistant."

"Oh please everyone knows she's sleeping with the man… how else would she get promoted over night?" I froze, feeling my face pale.

"Really? Sleeping together?"

"Duh. I heard they even came in together the other day." I nodded, grabbing the two sodas and shrugging.

"I don't know…"

"Let us know if you hear anything!" I nodded, feeling ashen as I went back to the elevator. I went upstairs slowly, walking into Christian's office and setting down the food.

"Awesome! Are you ready to eat?" I shook my head, running a hand over my face.

"Uh no I'm actually not hungry today." He paused, squinting his eyes as he studied me.

"Are you feeling alright?" I nodded, giving him a small smile and shrugging.

"Yeah I'm fine… I just have some stuff to finish." He nodded slowly and I walked out to my desk, shutting the door behind me. I sighed, slipping off my jacket and sitting down. Of course Jack would spread lies before he got fired… it was his final chance to make my life miserable. I was only sitting at my desk for a few minutes before a message popped up in my email chat.

_What's wrong?- Christian_

I sighed, typing out a quick reply.

_Nothing I'm just tired- Ana _

I heard him grumble in his office and ran a hand through my hair, standing slowly and knocking on his door.

"Come in!" I pushed the door open and stood in the doorway, studying him. He glanced up, smiling and waving me in.

"Good you're ready for lunch." I shook my head, biting my lip as I shut the door.

"Um no… actually I'm here for a different reason." He paused, studying me carefully.

"What's up?" I took a deep breath, trying to will myself to say it.

"I'm quitting." He froze, his eyes wide as he stared at me in shock.

"What?" I ran a hand over my face, biting my lip and glancing back up.

"It's not you… honestly it's not… it's just… personal reasons." He squared his shoulders, folding his hands over his desk and studying me with those piercing grey eyes.

"Sit down." I nodded, sitting slowly and staring at my hands in my lap.

"What's bothering you? The hours? The late nights?" I shook my head, looking up with wide eyes.

"No I don't mind that at all!"

"Then what is it?" I sighed, running my hands over my face before jumping up and pacing.

"People are talking Christian… I heard a few girls in the break room saying how everyone thinks we're sleeping together!" He didn't seem fazed as he studied me.

"They talk about how we leave together and sometimes how you pick me up… it looks bad… and Jack… Jack told everyone he was fired because I was sleeping with you." He nodded slightly, still wearing the same expression.

"You knew?" I stared at him in shock, he was aware of the rumors and he didn't even care.

"Of course I knew. People talk. That's what happens in offices."

"You don't care? That everyone thinks you can be swayed by an assistant?" He shook his head, scoffing as he turned back to his lunch.

"Not at all. If people think so little of my will, they forget that I'm one of the youngest billionaire businessmen." I nodded, not sure why I felt slightly insulted.

"Are you still quitting then?" I shook my head, pausing as I tried to understand why I felt angry.

"No… maybe… I'll let you know." He nodded, not looking up as I walked out. I sat down at my desk, glancing back over to his office and trying to place my emotions.

It wasn't until I went home and curled up in bed that I placed my emotions… and it was bitterness. I was bitter that Christian brushed me off so easily. Like I wouldn't be able to sway his mind if I wanted. I wasn't sure why, but I set out on a mission. I would sway his mind… on what…. I wasn't sure, but I would do it, and he would recognize that I had some power.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! Sorry it has been so long since I've updated! My life has taken a turn for the crazy, and I've been busy as heck! Anyways, here's a short chapter for right now! I'll try to post another in a few days! Please bare with me, I'm still planning out how I want this story to go, and sometimes it takes me a while to get there! Thank you all for sticking with me!  
**

**Please Review!**

The next day I woke up early, brushing out my brown curls and letting them fall halfway down my back. I snuck into Kate's closet, stealing a sheer white button up and a short tan skirt. I slipped on a pair of tan tights and nude heels, twirling lightly and smiling. I did my makeup quickly, tucking the shirt into the skirt and grabbing jewelry.

"Jesus Ana… trying to give someone a heart attack?"

"Something like that." Kate grinned, nodding with a smile.

"Well that would do it!" I smiled, waving as I slipped on my jacket and headed out. I caught a cab, getting to work a few minutes early.

I rode up in the elevators, preparing myself for what people would be saying about me today. I walked over to my desk, dropping my bag in the bottom drawer and slipping off my jacket. I kept a shrug handy incase I got cold and walked over to make Christian's coffee. I stirred in the creamer, glancing at the time and seeing he'd be here soon. I slipped into the bathroom, studying myself and grinning. This would be good.

I grabbed his coffee, walking down the hall with my head down.

I saw his office door was opened and I could hear him on the phone. I walked in slowly, not looking up and putting his coffee down on his desk. I glanced up and he pointed to a stack of papers for me to take. I took them in one arm, twisting my hair over my shoulder with my free hand as I turned to walk out. I heard him stutter on the phone and I smirked, phase one was working.

As the day wore on I felt his eyes on me more and more and I couldn't help the flush that seemed to be permanently held on my cheeks and chest.

"Hello." I glanced up slowly, seeing an older gentleman smiling down at me.

"Hello. Are you here for Mr. Grey?" He nodded, smirking slightly.

"Yes."

"Do you have an appointment?" He smiled wider, trying not to laugh.

"Being his father means I don't need one." I jumped up quickly, my eyes wide as I reached out to shake his hand.

"Oh Mr. Grey! I'm so sorry please excuse me… I didn't know you'd be coming in today." He laughed, shrugging as I went over to knock on the door.

"Would you like anything to drink? Coffee? Tea?" He shook his head, glancing at Christian's door.

"Not at all, we're just headed out to lunch in a few minutes… would you like to join us?"

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Nonsense! I'd love if you'd join us." I smiled again, flushing as I thanked him. Christian finally called in for me to enter and I opened the door, stepping back so his dad could walk in.

"Dad? What uh… what are you doing here?" He jumped up quickly, hugging his father and glancing over to me.

"Just taking you and this beautiful young lady out to lunch!" Christian nodded, giving me a small smile before grabbing his jacket.

"Okay… give me a minute to wrap this up…"

"It can wait Christian… let's go." He nodded, biting his lip as I got my jacket. We walked out together and I knew this would cause a commotion when people saw us.

"So how long have you been working for my son now?"

"Um… I've worked for the company for almost two years now… but I've been his assistant for a few months." He nodded, still smiling.

"That's wonderful! I hope he's not keeping you too busy?" I shook my head, feeling tension rolling off of Christian.

"Not at all. He's a great boss." I threw him a sideways glance, smiling at him. He grinned down at me, sipping his water.

"So… what brings this surprise visit on?"

"Your mothers worried… we haven't seen you in weeks… she wants you to come over for dinner tonight." He sighed, glancing at his plate.

"I have plans tonight…" He threw me a small glance and I flushed, looking back down. Carrick leaned back, studying the two of us for a moment.

"Well… I'm sure you mother wouldn't mind if your uh… plans just happened to attend dinner as well." Christian glanced up quickly, his eyes wide.

"Dad…" His tone was a warning and he held his hands up innocently.

"All I'm saying is, she'd like to see you. And Mia will be there." He sighed, nodding slightly and glancing away.

"I'll see what I can do." Carrick grinned, leaning forward and turning to me.

"You'd love his sister…"

"Dad!" He nodded, throwing his hands up innocently again.

"Okay, okay. I'm done." Christian nodded, keeping his eyes on his plate for the rest of the meal. The ride back to the office was… awkward. Christian didn't speak, just texted furiously on his phone as he walked right into his office. I sighed, going over to my desk.

I pulled out my cell phone, seeing a few missed calls from a number I didn't recognize. I shrugged it off, putting my phone away as my desk phone started to ring.

"Mr. Grey's office."

"Is this Anastasia Steele?" I paused, not used to getting calls for myself here.

"Yes…"

"We have you listed as the emergency contact for a Miss Kate Kavanagh…" I froze, my heart stopping in my chest.

"Y-yes… is everything okay?"

I couldn't stop the tears from welling up in my eyes as I jumped up, knocking on Christian's door to tell him I was leaving. I didn't wait for a response, instead I burst in, tears streaming down my cheeks. He was on the phone but froze when he saw me, hanging up quickly.

"What's wrong?" He jumped up, walking over to me.

"I have t-to go… Kate was in a car accident…" I couldn't finish the sentence without letting out a small sob and I covered my mouth quickly, trying to stop the tears.

"I have to go to the hospital." He nodded, looking bewildered.

"I'll drive." I didn't protest, just nodded as I grabbed my bag. We headed downstairs quickly and he sped to the hospital, driving like a maniac to get me there quickly. He parked the car and I couldn't stop myself from sprinting inside. I skidded over to the nurses' station and the woman looked up in a bewildered stare.

"Yes?"

"Kate Kavanagh… what room?"

"She's in surgery… are you family?" I nodded quickly, my heart racing.

"I'm her emergency contact" The woman nodded, looking through the stacks of papers before handing me a clip board.

"I need you to fill out this information." I nodded, taking the clip board and calling Ethan and her parents. I tried to stay calm, but I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my cheeks. I called Jose last. Knowing he'd want to be here for her. Christian sat beside me as I filled out the medical papers with a shaky hand, trying to write as my tears stained the paper.

"Hey… here give me that." He took the pen from me gently, giving me a small smile.

"I'll write it okay?" I nodded, sniffling slightly and staring up at him.

"She's gonna be okay right?" He sighed, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sure the doctors are doing everything they can for her." I nodded, shuddering when I realized how cold I was.

"Jeeze Ana… you're freezing… didn't you bring your jacket?" I shook my head, grabbing a tissue and wiping away my tears.

"N-no." He slipped off his jacket quickly, putting it around my shoulders before he finished the papers. He walked over to the nurses' station, handing it before coming back to sit beside me. He took my hand slowly, squeezing it gently.

"Her family should be here soon… they said they were coming." He nodded, squeezing my hand again.

"She's gonna be fine." I sighed, leaning over and resting my head on his shoulder.

"She has to be."

Ethan arrived first, running down the hall.

"Ana!" I jumped up, hugging him tightly as tears filled my eyes again.

"She's still in surgery… are your parents on their way?" He nodded, not letting me go.

"What happened?"

"A truck ran a light… hit her and flipped her car. They won't tell me anything else." He nodded, glancing over to Christian.

"Who's that guy?"

"My boss." He nodded, shrugging it off and coming to sit beside me.

Her parents were next, hugging me with tears in their eyes and going to talk to the doctors. Christian continued to hold my hand, hugging me occasionally when I'd burst into tears. But it wasn't until Jose showed up that he started acting weird.

"Oh Ana…" Jose pulled me into a tight hug, not letting me go for a long time.

"Do we know anything yet?"

"She's out of surgery, they are taking her to recovery. Once she has a room we can see her." He nodded, holding my hand tightly. He reached up, brushing away my tears with a small smile. I sighed, hugging him again.

"It's alright Ana. I'm sure she's fine." I nodded again, feeling Christian's eyes on me.

"I'm gonna let them see her first…" He nodded, coming to sit with me.

"Nice jacket?"

"It's Christian's." He nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Who's Christian?"

"My friend." I nodded over to him and he nodded again, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Nice of him to bring you." I shrugged, feeling uncertain with how Jose was acting.

"It was. He's been great." I smiled over to him but Christian gave me a slight nod, studying Jose warily.

"Family of Kate Kavanagh?" We all stood up quickly, staring at the doctor nervously.

"She's out of surgery… but she's very tired. You can go in and see her now." Her parents and Ethan went first and I sat nervously between Christian and Jose.

"She's fine Ana…" Ethan hugged me tightly, kissing my cheek.

"I'm staying here tonight, my parents are getting a hotel… She's in good hands." I thanked him, standing up slowly and glancing at Christian.

"I'll be right back." He nodded, smiling as I walked over to her room. I took a nervous breath, feeling Jose's hand on the small of my back.

"She's gonna be fine." We walked in and I froze, seeing her all bandaged up lying on the bed.

"Oh Kate…" I ran forward, hugging her as gently as possible as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Hey kid." I held her hand, peppering her face with kisses while Jose hugged her.

"Are you alright? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm on so many meds… I feel like a cloud." I chuckled, smiling through my tears.

"I can't stay long… but the doctors are taking real good care of you alright?" She nodded, her beautiful, broken face forming a small smile.

"See you soon roomie." I nodded, kissing her cheek again before the doctor shooed us out. I sighed, wrapping my arms around myself and walking down the hall.

"I'll be back to see her tomorrow." Ethan nodded, hugging me and kissing my cheek again.

"See you soon." I nodded, turning to Christian.

"You ready to go?" I nodded, giving him a small smile as we walked out.

"Thank you for staying with me… it means a lot." He shrugged, helping me into the car.

"Dinner?" I glanced over at him, about to decline when my stomach let out a large growl. I flushed as he chuckled, nodding and driving to my apartment.

"I'll order dinner… go get cleaned up." I rolled my eyes at him before nodding, walking down the hall and stripping down. I walked to the bathroom, freezing when I saw how bloodshot my eyes were.

"Jesus…" I had makeup streaked down my face and my hair was a mess. I sighed, smoothing it out slowly before deciding to shower.

I let the warm water run over me, soothing me as I tried to convince myself Kate would be fine. After, I pulled myself out, blowing my hair dry and running a brush through it. I put moisturizer on my face, not caring enough to put on makeup. I walked into my bedroom, slipping on light blue panties and sweat pants with a matching bra and white long sleeved shirt. I walked down the hall slowly, stretching and running my hands through my hair.

"Hey…" I found him in the kitchen, looking through out alcohol collection.

"Hi." He turned, smiling brightly at me.

"Do you feel better?" I nodded, flushing again.

"Much. Thank you." He nodded, handing me a wine glass.

"What do you want to drink?" I moved around him, grabbing a scotch glass and digging through the bottles. I pulled out the old bottle of bourbon and poured myself a glass, adding two ice cubes and taking a long sip. He stared at me in surprise, his eyes wide as I took another sip. I sighed, leaning against the counter and staring up at him.

"You didn't even cough." I shook my head, smiling and shrugging as I closed the bottle.

"I can handle my alcohol."

"I can see that…"

"That bottle is reserved for… 'special' occasions." He nodded, pouring himself a glass and walking with me to the living room. He sat down first and I sat down beside him, not paying attention to how close we were.

"Thank you again… for staying with me… you've been amazing today." He smiled and shrugged, still sipping his drink.

"Not a problem Ana… you needed someone." I nodded again, smiling up at him as I turned on some music.

"Although… Jose certainly wanted to help." I shrugged, sipping my drink again.

"He's a good friend."

"Just a friend?" I paused, turning to him with wide eyes. I couldn't help myself, the alcohol went straight to my head and I was feeling particularly brave.

"You're jealous." I saw the small flush in his cheeks and laughed, covering my mouth quickly.

"Oh my god you're jealous of Jose!" He turned, narrowing his eyes.

"I am not."

"You so are… you're blushing!" It spread up his cheeks and across his ears, shooting down his neck. I burst out laughing again, giggling like a toddler as I pointed.

"Oh it's going down your neck!" I jumped forward, pulling back the collar of his shirt to see. He moved so fast that I didn't even have time to blink but in a flash he had my wrists grasped in one of his hands and I was pinned down on the sofa. I stared up at him with wide eyes, my chest rising rapidly as my heart raced.

"I don't like being touched." I nodded quickly, still staring at him in shock, his eyes dark and threatening. I gulped, not moving, scared of what might happen. He held me for another moment and I couldn't help myself.

"Christian… you're hurting me." His eyes widened as he stared down at me, his fingers slowly releasing my wrists. He leaned back, looking disgusted as I sat up slowly, curling my knees up to my chest and staring at him, with wide, terrified eyes.

"I'm sorry… I-I shouldn't have grabbed you… I should go." He stood quickly and as he headed for the door I felt my heart pull.

"Wait!" He turned slowly, staring at me nervously.

"Dinner hasn't even gotten here yet…" He paused, searching my eyes.

"And I'm sure you ordered a lot of food… I wouldn't be able to eat it all myself…" He sighed, glancing down.

"Do you want me to stay?" I bit my lip, looking up at him before nodding.

"Yes."

"Even after…" I nodded, not wanting to focus on his mini mental break.

"If I didn't want you here… you'd know." He nodded, walking back over to me and sitting at the other side of the sofa. I crept towards him slowly, afraid to make him freak again. I slowly reached over and he turned, meeting my eyes curiously. I took his hand, wrapping my fingers around his and squeezing them.

"I'm sorry." And he shocked me. He burst out laughing, shaking his head, unable to stop. I pulled back slowly, waiting until he was done.

"You're sorry? You're sorry… I practically assaulted you… and you're apologizing." I shrugged, still studying him seriously.

"I made you uncomfortable, I surprised you… it's my fault." He sighed again, shaking his head and turning to look at me with those pained grey eyes.

"You're so absurd sometimes." I frowned, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Whatever Christian." I stood quickly, going to the kitchen to pour myself another drink.

"Are you mad?" I rolled my eyes at him and saw the side of his mouth quirk up.

"I should punish you for that." I wasn't quite sure what made me think of it, maybe it was the way he phrased his sentence but I paused, sipping my drink and turning to him.

"You were at that party with Jack…" He paused, glancing up in surprise.

"What?"

"That night… of the party when Jack hit me." He glanced down quickly, his cheeks flushing again.

"Yes."

"Y-… do you… do that stuff?" He glanced up slowly, desperately searching my eyes.

"Yes." I nodded, stiffening and pushing myself tighter against the counter.

"I won't hurt you Ana." I nodded, putting my glass down slowly.

"Why?"

"Because you aren't my sub." I rolled my eyes at him, pausing as I did so.

"I mean why do you do it?" He shrugged, glancing a way and running a hand through his hair, pulling at the ends.

"I've always done it."

"Always?" He nodded, shrugging as he turned to walk to the other room.

"I mean yeah… since I was a kid." The doorbell rang and he went to get the food. I walked out to the living room and he passed me a bag. I rifled through it slowly, spreading things out on the coffee table and turning to face him.

"Did you want to do it?" He shrugged, grabbing a carton and opening it.

"Kind of… it worked out." I nodded again, furrowing my brow as I turned to my food. I was about to take a bite when I paused.

"Okay but like… how old were you?" He sighed, putting the carton down and turning to me.

"Ana…" I nodded, sighing and turning back to my food.

"Sorry." He nodded, taking a bite. I took a small bite of my food, glancing over to him sheepishly. He sighed again, studying me.

"16." I nodded, instantly wondering who introduced him to it.

"Don't ask Ana. You won't like the answer." I nodded again, wondering how he read my mind. I finished dinner, sitting on the sofa with him afterwards for a long time in silence.

"Do you want me to go?" I shook my head, thinking about Kate again.

"If you don't mind… I really don't want to be alone tonight."

"I'll stay." I smiled again, studying him before crawling over to him and curling against his side. I rested my head on his shoulder, sighing as I brought my knees up to my chest.

"She's okay Ana." I nodded again, exhausted from the day.

"I know." I shut my eyes as he wrapped an arm around me and I snuggled closer, suddenly exhausted from my day.

I didn't remember going to my bedroom, or falling asleep… but it happened. I woke up in the middle of the night to Christian whimpering. I turned, seeing he was curled beside me, his beautiful face contorted.

"Christian…" I shook him gently, not sure what was wrong. He yelped and I grabbed his arm, shaking him again. He gasped, his eyes flying open as he reached out and grabbed my neck. I yelped, quickly grabbing his wrist and trying to pull his hand back. He squeezed down on my throat, his eyes wide as he gasped.

"Christian…" I felt my nails dig into his wrist and he turned to me, his eyes still wide.

"Ana…?" I tugged on his wrist again and he glanced down, gasping and dropping his hand quickly. I gasped, my hand flying to my throat.

"Jesus Ana…" He reached out gently and I flinched, shrinking back.

"I'm fine…" I got up quickly, going to the bathroom and shutting the door. I sighed, still catching my breath. I looked in the mirror, seeing a large red imprint where his hand was. I turned on the sink, letting it run for a minute before splashing cold water on my face. I dried it slowly, staring at my neck again.

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door and I sighed, not sure how to handle him. I opened the door, seeing him leaning against the frame sullenly.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, walking past him and getting back into bed.

"I'm fine… are you?" He shrugged, not moving to get in the bed.

"I'm fine." I nodded, studying him cautiously.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He left without another word and I heard my front door shut before I could even protest. I sighed, falling back against the bed, wondering what the hell had just happened.

**Please Review!**


End file.
